


Here with me

by Kyary (orphan_account)



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kyary
Summary: There always seemed to be someone right next to him even at the worst of times. That all changed when Neku crossed the street and heard the words of someone distressed.





	1. death

Neku always felt someone’s presence right there beside him even during the worst of moments there was something or someone protecting him. When his parents were murdered he stood in front of the psycho but was never noticed.

Under all circumstances of bad luck, he was never harmed by it physically. Everybody in his life have left him one way or another but for some reason he never felt alone. Neku was somewhat grateful for the luck that he had. Granted, that luck caused him to be practically alone forever. It wasn’t that he was bullied or mistreated. He just pushed everyone away. His first friends either died or moved away. His family was unaccepting of his luck. The only person who didn’t leave yet was the presence right next to him. Even his foster parents weren’t as loving as they should be.

The orange haired male was supposed to be going to school but decided to skip classes. Unfortunately for him, one of his “friends” followed him.

Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme were trying to befriend him because he was supposedly lonely. Of course it annoyed him greatly but he got used to it.

Rhyme and Shiki went to school but Beat ditched classes and tried to hang out with Neku.

The orange haired male tried escaping from Beat and succeeded by making sharp turns and going at long distances. He eventually came to a stop when he confirmed he lost the taller male.

That’s when he realized that he was at an area further away from his school. Neku recognized the area as Cat Street. He decided to go into a nearby cafe called, WildKat. “Strange name,” Neku thought.

The smell of coffee was instantaneous. The place was small and tidy just as he liked it.

“Hey, kid, want something to drink?”

Neku scoffed at the man at the counter. “Why do you think I’m here?”

“Many people usually come here for directions.”, the man said, not minding the customer’s attitude.

“Wow, that’s gotta be tough on your business.”

“Don’t be so rude about it, Phones.”

Neku shrugged, “Just give me some sort of coffee.”

“520 Phones”

“Fine.” Neku handed the money over to him. “Stop calling me Phones though.”

“Well what’s your name?”

“...Neku”

“Hm just call me Hanekoma, Phones.”

“My name is Neku.”

“Right right, got it now Phones.”

“Ugh” Neku stared out the window. His coffee came out pretty quickly and tasted pretty good. He was about to leave the cafe for fresh air when he saw an unfamiliar person at a table in the corner. He had grey blonde hair that blended in with the scene and violet eyes that shined like diamonds.

“He wasn’t there before...”

It seemed pretty strange for a person to appear out of nowhere. The thought brought slight chills down Neku’s spine. That didn’t matter too much to him since he was going to leave.

After a few moments there was dread looming over him as he walked. His footsteps were the only thing he could hear now. Nobody else was around. When the light turned green signaling he could cross the street, all the loud noises came back to him. Among that noise there were loud words being thrown at him. He turned around.

“WATCH OUT!”

For some reason, that presence he always felt disappeared.


	2. The flat line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neku visits the person who apparently got into the car accident with him.

There was a burning pain in Neku’s leg. His eyes opened to see a white ceiling above him. With a groan he looked around. His parents were by there to smile in relief. Soon the doctor explained he got into a car accident along with another boy who pushed him out of the way. Knowing that made Neku a little guilty for whoever pushed him but that’s their fault not his. Still he made sure to pay a little visit to that person once he got his crutches.

The feeling of someone by his side had been absent ever since the accident. It brought uneasiness to his mind.

Pushing the door open, the orange haired male thought about what to say. When he looked over, he came to a stop.

It was that same grey-blonde boy at the cafe. He didn’t seem to be conscious and was possibly in a coma. Neku gulped.

“Hey...”

He got no response. “I just came here to say I’m sorry.”

Just as he turned around, the sound of a flat line echoed.

Doctors rushed in and pushed Neku out of the way.

The flat line never stopped. The boy on the bed was dead.


	3. Living situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neku is going through the pain of having an annoying roommate living with him as things start to get worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure when this story will end but I hope you enjoy the ride.

Neku noticed how nobody was by Joshua’s side at all. No parents, no siblings, nothing. Did nobody love the boy? Who knows. The orange haired male stared at the corpse of someone who saved him.

That was when Hanekoma opened the door and brought in a bouquet of flowers.

“Josh, I got your favorite flowers.”, he said. Neku stared at him in confusion.

“He’s dead now.”

Hanekoma frowned. “Oh boy. Joshua, you know you shouldn’t be so reckless.”

Only silence ensued. Neku was going to leave until the boy, Joshua sat up quickly.

“Agh! I feel like a boulder squished me. What the heck.”, he said.

“What the hell!?”, Neku yelled. “You’re dead!”

Joshua turned his head to look at him. “I am?”

“You’re supposed to be!”

“Ugh, really? I died?” Joshua looked at Hanekoma. “So that’s why I feel so terrible.”

Hanekoma shook his head. “You know what that means now right?”

Joshua pouted for a second. “I don’t want to be human though. Being an angel was so much better. At least I didn’t feel pain when I was one.”

Neku was stunned into silence.

“It was your fault Joshua. You pushed him when you could’ve had used your powers.”

“That’s just because I was fighting those demons. You know how hard it is to use powers while being distracted?”

“What the hell are you two talking about?!”, Neku interrupted.

Joshua hummed. “Well, I suppose it’s time to reveal my dirty little secret. I’m a guardian angel from the heavens.”

He paused.

“Your guardian angel,”

Neku growled. “Cut the bs!”

“Hey, you were the one who felt that special presence by your side.”

“Wait, you were the one protecting me from all of those events?”

“Yes dear”

The orange haired male felt his anger boil up.

“You let all of those people die?! All of those people I love are dead now and you could’ve protected them.”

“Look, I’m just doing my job in protecting YOU. Others don’t concern me at all.”

Neku wouldn’t hold himself back. He punched Joshua.

“OW!”

Joshua held his cheek. “Geez at least let me get used to this body first so it wouldn’t hurt so much.”

“You deserve more pain than that.”

“Look, it doesn’t matter right now. What’s done is done. Joshua shouldn’t be human right now. We have to get both protect you and get his position back.”, Hanekoma reasoned.

“Why? He shouldn’t even be standing here. Do you know how much pain I’ve gone through because of him?”

The hateful glare almost sent chills down Joshua’s spine.

“Just help me be an angel again dearie.”

“And why should I help?”

“I’m going to die if I stay like this too long.”

Neku scoffed. “Good”

“No, not good! Your demon is going to kill you.”

“Demon?”

“Yes demon! That’s the exact reason they appointed a guardian angel to you. I’m supposed to keep that demon in check but since I died, that thing is going to kill and possess you. I had to keep you alive to make sure it’s trapped and won’t do anything.”

The orange haired male tried to think properly. “Why can’t they just assign another angel to watch over me?”

Joshua shook his head. “Other angels are meant to deflect damage and save you. I’m trying to suppress a demon that can attract negativity and cause bad things to happen. My main goal is to keep you alive while keeping demons stable. The other angels can’t handle such work.”

“That’s pathetic.”

“Right?”

A sharp sting caused Neku to hunch over. Joshua flinched at a sudden pain.

“Don’t tell me our pain is interlinked.”, the grey-blonde stated.

Hanekoma shrugged and got his phone out. “I’ll call the higher ups.”

Neku looked at his hand in horror. It seemed to be going black with some darker tones of purple and red marks over his palm. His nails grew into black claws turning sharper with each second passing by.

“What the...”

“So the demon’s already starting. That’s quick.”

“Don’t just say it like it’s nothing!”

“You’re the one who wanted me dead. I’m going to die at the same time you know.”

“Shut up and help me!”

“I would if I could. I’m in as much pain as you’re in.”

Hanekoma sighed as he finished the call. “Yo Josh, you can use some of your powers again.”

“Thank goodness,” Joshua’s hand glowed for a moment as he grabbed Neku’s hand. A few moments went by and the progression of darkness stopped at his elbow.

“For now that should stop it. Why can’t I use the rest of my powers?”

“They say you aren’t worthy of going back if you die. For you, is a different story. There’s a weapon going to destroy Shibuya and probably the rest of the world. They want you to find and destroy it. You have a few powers to help out and your deadline is in one week.”

Joshua rolled his eyes. “The rules suck. The deadline for me and Neku’s amazing deaths is in one week.”

“WHAT?!”

“So what’s our first lead?”

Hanekoma thought for a bit. “There’s been a trail of demons around lately. They’re probably following the weapon.”

“I see...”

“So what? I’m going home.”

“I’m going with you then.”

“Excuse me?!” Neku glared at Joshua.

“We can’t be apart with so many demons around. If they notice your stupid hand, they’ll try freeing that thing.”

“So you’re going to LIVE with me?!”

“Yes, Neku. I’m going to live with you.”

“How?”

“Do your parents allow sleepovers? Oh what am I saying? They do. I saw your parents house one of your classmates for a month. Daisukenojo Bito, right? He refers to himself as Beat if I remember correctly.”

“Shut up.”

“So I can probably stay for a week pretending to be friends.”

“Ew no”

“Come on Neku, it’ll be fun! I’ll go to the same school as you even! Lots of demons there.”

“So are you going to just be everywhere?”

“I have decency Neku. The bathroom is kinda off limits. I don’t want to feel like a disgusting creep.”

“You already are.”

“How rude.”

“Whatever, how are we going to find that weapon?!”

“Easy, follow the demons and police reports to find some clues and destroy that weapon.”

“Really?”

“Nah, we can kill the demons after destroying that weapon. Clues about it can help to though.”

“Right ok so how are we going to tell the doctors you aren’t even dead”

“Don’t worry about that.”, Hanekoma stated. “The higher ups got that covered.”

. . .

Neku’s foster parents got along with Joshua real quickly. They welcomed him like a celebrity.

“We wouldn’t want to have you on the couch now, Josh dear.”, Neku’s mom said.

“He’ll be in my room.”, Neku grumbled.

“That’s a great idea! You can go get the futon now dear.”

Neku’s actions were sluggish and painful to watch. Joshua just had to step in. “Actually I can just get it myself after he shows me where it is.”

“Nonsense! You’re our guest!” She dragged Joshua to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Neku couldn’t handle Joshua being pampered like this. He got the futon out kicked it.

After Joshua was done eating he entered Neku’s room and looked around. “Neku, I’ve been waiting to tell you to clean your room. It’s really messy.”

“Whatever”

“I wonder why you wanted me to stay in your room. Is it because you’ve loved me for a long time? That’s sweet but I’m not sure Heaven will give its blessing.”

“Shut up. I just thought that it would be better for researching at night and protection from outside demons.”

“You have a point.”

Joshua fell back onto Neku’s bed.

“That’s my bed, not yours.”

“I don’t want that futon. You have no idea what Beat does there when nobody’s watching.”

Neku stared at the futon. He didn’t want to know at all and was disgusted.

“My mom cleaned it you know...”

“Still, whenever I think about it, I just can’t help but get some hand sanitizer.”

Neku continued to stare. He knew his mom cleaned things very well but he just couldn’t touch the mattress.

Finally he accepted his fate and lied down on it. His should felt terrible. That was probably because of the demon but oh well.

That night went by pretty quickly but the haunting thoughts of a demon would keep one of them up at night as he stared at his hand.


End file.
